


I'm About To Be Brilliant

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A fairy tale, Found Family, Ice Dads Doing Ice Dad Things, M/M, Podium Family, Romantic things, Victor doesn't bother trying to cook, Victor is a tricksy little thing, Yuri does have nice hair, boys in nail polish, calling it a surprise, getting your hair done, horse drawn carraige, keeping secrets, or something like that, the cats are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Victor starts rolling out the surprises. Yuuri and Yuri are quite taken with them. But what is all of this leading up to?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 37
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Victor woke very, very early. He eased his way out of bed, careful not to jostle the bed and disturb Yuuri. He shouldn't have worried. His husband liked to sleep in and would ignore anything he could in favor of just a little more sleep. Even now, Yuuri rolled over, his arm flopping into the empty warm space next to him. 

Victor paused for a moment to admire him in the pre-dawn grayness. The gentle hush that had fallen over the world this time of day reminded him of church. He wanted to wrap them both in this reverence. He almost wanted to fall back asleep in the blanket of the stillness. But he was a man on a mission, and even the beautiful curve of Yuuri's arm wasn't going to coax him back to bed. Not the way that Yuuri's eyelashes rested on his cheeks, not the sharp curve of his cheekbone, not the way that his hair was falling across his forehead. Not the way his lips were slightly parted, heavy and still and  
almost puckered just begging for a kiss.

These were the things that Victor was going to have to be stronger than today. Even if it killed him. He squared his shoulders, and reminded himself that good things came to those who could wait. His reward would be all the sweeter if he could just pace himself right now.

He crept out of the room, and headed towards the kitchen.

Yuri opened his eyes, stretched his arms above his head. He yawned and gave all three cats their good morning cuddle. They had found a tentative way to sleep. Potya liked to sleep close to his head, on one of his pillows, curled like a queen. Kuzco liked to sleep at his feet, stretched out, paws dangling off the bed. And Dumb-Dumb liked to curl behind his knees, burrowed into the blanket. Yuri worried about rolling over and squishing him, but told himself that surely the cat would have enough sense to move before that could happen.

Although there were moments.

He managed to untangle himself from bed and wander towards the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes. He froze when he saw the spread on the table. Oatmeal, toast, French toast, bacon, sausages, orange juice, hot tea and coffee. And Victor, standing there with a smile.

“You did not make all this.” it wasn't a question, but Victor shook his head anyway.

“I had it catered in. Just sit down, okay? It's a surprise for Papa.”

“Is this what you were thinking about the other day?” Yuri took the glass of orange juice poured for him. Victor just shook his head and pressed his finger to his lips as Yuuri padded into the kitchen. He froze at the spread before him.

“What is all this?”

“Good morning, my love!” Victor beamed. “There's also a fresh fruit salad in the fridge, I didn't want it getting warm before you had a chance to enjoy it.”

“Did you make this? This morning?” Yuuri sank into his chair in wonder. He took the plate with French toast, bacon, some sausage, and watched as his husband bustled to the fridge and dished out two bowls of fruit salad.

“Do you like it?” he was giving that famous heart shaped smile, his blue eyes glowing. He was very good at sidestepping questions, Yuri noticed. But he said nothing at ate, knowing that it wasn't his place to ruin something for Victor.

“I very much do.” Yuuri was smiling, looking less blurry. He blew across his fresh cup of tea and sipped at it, looking happy. Yuri started in on his oatmeal, wondering where all this was going. It was a fine enough surprise. Usually anything Victor planned was a big bigger than this. Maybe he should be grateful it wasn't anything traumatizing?

“That's not all!” Victor darted into the living room and came out with a bunch of fresh roses, blood red and smelling thick.  
“I got you these!”

“Vitya! What's the occasion?” Katsudon accepted the flowers, cradling them in the crook of his elbow. 

“I just love you, that's all.” he kissed him on top of the head, then circled the table and kissed Yuri. The blond made a face and looked at the brunet. The older man could only shrug and exchange a  
look of confusion as Victor sat down and began to eat himself.

“You're up to something.” Yuri accused.

“Whatever do you mean? I can't get a good breakfast around for my husband and son? That's a crime now?” Victor pouted.

“It's a crime when you do it.” the younger Russian mumbled. Yuuri hid his snicker in his glass of juice. Victor didn't seem to notice, which was likely for the best.

“I have a whole day planned.”

“That sounds great. I hope you two have a great time.” Yuri stood up with his bowl to put in the sink and rinse. But Victor stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

“Two? You're coming along as well. It's going to be so much fun!”

“What? Why?” Yuri ripped his hand away. “It sounds like it's supposed to be some of those lovey dovey things. I hate that. I don't wanna go.”

“It's a family thing! And you're family, so you're coming.”

“Papa?” Yuri said in a wheedling tone. Yuuri put his hands up.

“Sorry, kiddo. Looks like we don't have a choice.” he stood up, kissing Victor sweetly and going to wash his own dishes. “Why don't you try and look on the bright side and maybe even enjoy it a little bit?”

“I don't want to.” Yuri muttered. He shuffled to his room to pull on some clothes for the day. Victor hollered that jeans and a sweater would be just fine. He yanked a sweater over his head, irritable. Dumb-Dumb sat on the bed and watched him, head tilted to the side. 

Lucky, Yuri thought bitterly. He doesn't have to go off and play happy families.

By the time he had made it back to the kitchen, the lovebirds had gotten dressed themselves. Victor grabbed their hands and began to pull them away from the condo. He locked up and the stood on the sidewalk, looking down the street, waiting.

“What are we doing? The car is that way?” Yuri jerked his thumb over his shoulder. The older Russian just grinned and shook his head.

“Listen, love.” he prompted. Yuri strained his ears. Over the sounds of the cars and the general wash of city noise, he thought he heard hoof beats. But that couldn't be possible. Could it? He turned to Victor with wide eyes as a horse drawn carriage approached.

“Really?” Yuuri swallowed hard. 

“Truly,” the silver haired man seemed almost giddy. “Climb in, climb in. We're going on a ride!”

It was a gorgeous carriage, the kind that Yuri had always pictured would be in Cinderella, with the elaborate decorations on the side, and the ornate carvings. It was drawn by two white horses, who  
stood patiently and waited for them to get in. Victor opened the door and helped in first his husband and then his son. Once the door closed behind him, the clapped his hands, and the carriage began to move.

“Is this a fairy tale?” Yuuri murmured, peeking out the silky curtains. The seats were velvet, with heavy springs so they didn't jostle around too much. 

“If that's what you want it to me.” Victor said softly. 

“This is getting weird.” Yuri grumbled.

But there was something magical about it, wasn't there? Something about hearing the rumble of the wheels underneath them. Something about the sound of the horses as they made their way down the street. There was no way he'd look out the window, he didn't want to chance anyone he knew seeing him. It did make his heartbeat speed up just a little bit, though.

And one had to wonder what that was doing to Yuuri then. Yuuri sitting there with stars in his eyes, gazing now at Victor. It was disgusting, but almost maybe lovely in a way. Yuri thought then to Otabek, and wondered what it would be like to have Beka do something like this. 

When they were done, Victor opened the door and held out his hand, again helping both of them out. They were in the nicer part of town now. The horse drawn carriage set off again, getting swallowed by the crowds. Gone into the sunset, Yuri thought, never to be seen again. Maybe that made it a little bit more magical.

“Come,” Victor beckoned, urging them into building with lots of glass in the front. They froze when they realized that it was a spa. Workers in crisp white smocks surrounded them, separating them and ushering them off to different areas.

Yuuri and Yuri exchanged looks, not quite sure if they should be intrigued or afraid. Yuuri just have him a little wave. Yuri wriggled his fingers as he was lead to a shampoo bowl, the ends of his hair being lifted and talked about.

“So silky! So healthy!” one of the women in the smocks sighed. “Honey, I know so many women who would just love to have hair like yours!”

Yuri wasn't sure what to say. He did like having his hair washed though, and enjoyed the sensation of the scalp massage. He was walked from the bowl to a chair and kept his eyes closed as the scissors began to snip off the ends and the woman began to style it. 

When she was done, the blond had to admit it looked nice with the ends evened out a little bit. He was turned in the chair and a facial treatment was painted on. None of the workers asked him if it was something he wanted. He suspected Victor had made sure they knew that he wasn't calling the shots today.

Which made him wonder just what they were doing to Katsudon. Poor thing, Yuri mused, he was going to hate being fussed over like this. He titled his chin up obediently when directed. Maybe he had a point though, that sometimes it was easier to go along with what was laid in front of him than try to fight it. 

His nails were trimmed next, and buffed. He admired the shine of them, the way they seemed to gleam. The manicurist smiled. 

“Did you want to do some polish?” she offered.

“Uh... sure,” he shrugged. She pointed to a wall of options. It was almost overwhelming to see a rainbow of possibilities laid out before him. He chewed his lip and chose a dark green color. He watched  
as she spread the color on carefully, not getting on his cuticles.

“Brings out your eyes.” she complimented. Yuri felt his cheeks heat up and didn't respond. He heard footsteps them. His rescue from the situation looked even more handsome than he had that morning, with his hair freshly washed and styled, and his skin glowing. One wink of his blue eyes, and Yuri knew that Katsudon was going to melt.

“You look nice,” he complimented. For some reason that made Yuri's face heat up, too. He didn't usually care what Victor thought of him unless it was about his newest skate program. But this felt different. There was something going on tonight that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“Where's Papa?” it slipped out before he could think about it. Victor lit up at the title. It made Yuri deeply suspicious. Something had to be different today, something strange.

“I was going to get him right now. Are you coming with me?” he held out his hand. Yuri quietly put his into it. Victor admired his nail polish for a moment.  
“Beautiful. Come on, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real purpose of the surprise is shown.

Yuuri was used to the fact that Victor liked to be surprising. He was also resigned to the fact that, more often than not, these surprises were not things that he necessarily looked forward to. He told himself that sometimes this was the joy of being married. Not only that, he could enjoy the thought behind the surprises. For example, announcing that Yuri was coming to live with them had been a surprise. It had been one that he enjoyed, but it wasn't something they had discussed or planned for.

There were some surprises that he did not enjoy, though. While he had appreciated the idea of the road trip, he had not appreciated every stop. The gross motel, the clown at the amusement park... But when he stopped and thought about it, that disaster of a trip had bright stops. Yura making him a flower crown was a memory he would treasure. He still had the flowers he kept. He'd even looked up how to preserve them and pressed them with an iron between wax paper. And maybe some of the bad parts about that trip weren't really Vitya's fault. After all, who would have known that the amusement park had stalker clowns?

He and Yura had been a little wary of this new series of surprises. He wasn't a fool, he knew that Victor hadn't cooked that breakfast. But it had been lovely, and delicious. He couldn't be angry that his husband didn't have every talent, even if Victor was let down about that fact. Victor often worried that he was lacking because he wasn't perfect in every aspect. There had been many nights that he laid away in bed, trying to be perfectly still so as not to bother the Japanese man.

It never worked. Yuuri always knew when he was awake. And he'd roll over, curl into his back, his arms around his chest.

"Tell me what's bothering you." he'd prompt softly. And because Victor could never tell him no, he would begin to speak.

He worried that he'd wasted his potential. He worried that he wasn't being a very good father to Yura, and that he was begin a bad coach. Sometimes the lines between the two roles blurred, and he felt to be good at one of them, he couldn't be good at the other. It was a difficult balance, and Yuuri, for his part, thought that the Russian was doing a beautiful job. But it took some convincing to get him to see it from someone else's perspective.

He'd listen to Victor's worries, silently. And when Victor had finally spoke himself out (which would surprise some people, he thought, the fact that Victor could be all talked out at some point), he'd just nuzzle the back of his neck. He wouldn't spout platitudes, or claim that he was wrong. He would just find that spot at the base of his skull that he loved having nuzzled. He'd rub his nose across it, then kiss up to his crown.

"I love you." he'd tell him. And at those words, with that motion, the tension would ooze from Victor's body. He would melt into the mattress and Yuuri's arms. And then, they could both drift off to sleep again. Victor didn't want to be handed solutions. He wanted to know that Yuuri loved him no matter what, and that he could be heard. And those were things that were easy enough for the brunet to give, and so he gave them freely and joyfully.

This new surprise was breathtaking. The horse drawn carriage, something straight out of a fairy tale. He had been enchanted immediately. He had even liked the smell of the horses. He hadn't known that the animals could smell like anything other than something gross. But they smelled earthy, organic, they smelled so real. He'd been breathless as they rode to the next location.

But when the white smocked women came and separated them, he had felt a little bit less enchanted and a little more cautious.

First, they put him in a dark room and bid him take his clothes off and lay on a table. That sounded vaguely threatening. He almost shouted for Victor, wondering if someone here was going to try and take his kidney. But, he reminded himself, Victor would never knowingly put him in a position of danger. Victor had never, would do anything that would hurt him. And so he stripped down, folding his clothes and putting them in a neat stack on the chair.

He laid out on the table, carefully draping the provided white towel over his bottom, blushing as he did so. The door opened, and it was all he could do not to jump out of his skin. But a white smocked woman was there, with an aura of grace and calm. She greeted him and dimmed the lights.

"I won't touch you in anyway that you don't want me to. So if you don't like something, please tell me immediately." he gave a shaky nod. Her oiled fingers worked first at the back of his neck, and he was instantly a puddle. Her hands found the knots in the small of his back, towards his hips and worked them out. He had to bite his lip from groaning out loud.

Soon enough, he was nearly boneless. She finished and smiled, and he sleepily thanked her for her tome and effort with him. She bid him get dressed, and just as the shirt over his head, he was whisked away again. Yuuri didn't put up much of a fuss as a facial treatment was spread over his skin, and his hair was being worked on. It dawned on him that was perhaps Victor's plan, to get him pliant so he wouldn't worry about what was happening around him.

Let it never be said that my husband isn't clever, Yuuri thought to himself as his hands were pulled onto a table and the nails were filed. It was amazing how all these estheticians were able to work so flawlessly, it was like a dance. Or maybe a skate. He mused on this, eyes closed, listening to the murmur of the spa and the gentle sound of their voices consulting one another.

Finally, just as the blow dryer was turned off and his skin was wiped clean, he heard the footsteps. His head turned sharply, and he almost melted.

Victor and Yuri were standing there, hands loosely clasped, looking at him.

Victor's face was a picture of perfect adoration. Yuri looked slightly uncomfortable, but he wasn't fighting his way towards the door, running for home. And they both looked gorgeous, he thought. Victor, handsome as always, just slightly more polished around the edges. Yuri, with his hair trimmed and his skin glowing.

"My love, you look better than I've seen you in months."

"So I looked terrible before?" he joked. He thanked the woman who was putting the final touches on his hair and stood up, walking towards them.

"See for yourself," Victor gestured to the mirror by the doorway. 

Yuuri froze. Standing there was a slender man with glowing skin, like Yura's. His dark hair, shining and silky smooth, was gelled back. His eyes were bright and wide, and the bags were gone. He cocked his head to the side, and the man in the mirror did the same thing.

"Wow," was all he could think to say. It wasn't particularly eloquent, but it summed it up.

"Precisely my thoughts." Victor winked. "But our ride is waiting, and we do have another stop to make. Won't you come?" he held out his other hand. Yuuri slipped his fingers into it. When Victor's fingers twisted around his, he felt a sort of peace he hadn't known since they'd been separated. Yura rolled his eyes and broke away from them, but he didn't walk too far away as they headed out. It was almost like drifting on a cloud, or walking through another world when the doors opened the the scent of the spa was replaced by the smell of the city.

This time, there wasn't a horse drawn carriage, but there was a limo. His jaw dropped as Victor opened the door and ushered the two of them inside.

Yuri, for his part, looked like he was born for this sort of thing. He curled onto a seat with a smirk. Sure enough, the phone came out and he snapped a few pictures. Yuuri just curled against Victor, trying to decide if he liked the carriage or the limo better. Thoughts of Victor's car kept springing into his mind, and the way that they'd drive during the road trip with the windows down and the radio up.

This ride was quiet, but fancy, Victor offered them both a drink and a snack, and they both declined. Yuri was staring at his phone, giving that little smile he usually did when he was texting with Otabek. And Yuuri was just happy to be with both of them as they drove, his feet up on the seat next to him, feeling the warmth of Victor as he curled into his side.

"Finally!" Victor bounced out of the car. "Come on, both of you."

They nearly stumbled out, back into the sounds of the city. They blinked at the brightness of the lights and were walked into yet another building. But this one had a sense of calm around it, with the familiar scent of matcha. Yuuri broke into a smile when he realized where they were. It was hard to find good Japanese in this town, he'd joked shortly after they were married. Victor hadn't rested until he'd found this one, small and delicious. They'd had it nearly once a week for a while.

They were greeted by the owner's wife, who walked them to a low table, where they knelt on cushions. Drinks were delivered, and orders taken. They still ate it so much, they knew what they looked. Yuuri saw teriyaki salmon on the menu and smiled to himself. No matter how many times he ate that dish, it still wouldn't taste as good as the time that Yura had prepared it for them. Even if it was never burned again when it got to his plate.

"Are you having a good day?" Victor asked as the waitress left. Yuuri nodded, carefully pouring out the green tea. He handed a cup to his husband, their fingers brushing.

"I'm having an amazing day." 

The older Russian looked thrilled. The meal passed pleasantly. He watched Yura deftly navigate the food with the chopsticks. Teaching him to use those had been an adventure, he thought fondly. He wanted to reach over and touch his kid, put his hand in his hair, against his cheek He didn't dare mess up the hard work of the spa, though. 

Dessert was on the way, some strawberry awayukikan. It was always delicious from here, and all three of them loved the taste of the sweet. Just as it was placed on the table, Victor stopped them from taking their bites.

"I'm glad that you've had such an amazing day." he looked... nervous? Vitya? Nervous about something? Yuuri blinked a few times. "And I have to admit maybe I did want you to have a great day so I could butter you up."

"Oh?"

Victor reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened and inside laid a white gold ring, set with two small stones. One a blue topaz, and the other an aquamarine.

"Will you marry me?" he asked softly. Yuuri stared from the box, to his husband, to the plain band he was already wearing on his finger. He just nodded, silently, his mouth still open in shock. The band on his finger was slipped off, and the new ring slipped on. Victor caressed his fingers as he put it on, then lifted the knuckles to his lips to kiss them.

"You're already married." Yuri broke the spell. The two men laughed softly and turned to look at their son.

"Of course we are. But we didn't have you before, did we? See? You're here on the ring." he held out Yuuri's hand to Yuri. "You and I are both here."

"Isn't the December birthstone tanzanite?"

"Mmm, blue topaz is so much more soulful." Victor shrugged. "And matches my eyes."

Yuri lifted Katsudon's hand. He examined the ring and then rolled his eyes, but there was no sarcasm there. He smiled instead at the brunet.

"Dad can sometimes plan good things. Right, Papa?"

"Sometimes." he agreed.

"And wait until you see what I've got planned for the wedding!" the nervous, somber Victor was gone, replaced by his usual charming self, taking charge of anything. "It's going to be wonderful."

Yuri and Yuuri exchanged another glance, this time fond and not as fearful. Whatever it was, they were sure that it would be amazing.


End file.
